The Moment We Meet
by CTMfan-13
Summary: First meetings are usually the most important
The telephone began to ring early that Sunday as the Sisters were making their way out of the chapel after Lauds. While this was by no means an unusual occurrence, it was distinctly odd that it wasn't the main line but Sister Julienne's office line which was mainly used for administration. Walking briskly from the chapel to her office, Sister Julienne managed to pick it up on it's fifth ring.

"Nonnatus House. Sister Julienne speaking."

"Good morning, Sister. I hope I haven't disturbed you."

"Of course not, Doctor Turner. What can I do for you? All is well, I hope?"

"Yes, Sister. Thank you. I was actually calling about a patient. A newborn in need of a wellness check."

"I see. What's the patient's name? I'll have one of the midwives sent over on this morning's rounds."

"Actually, Sister, I was hoping that you could carry out the exam?"

Sister Julienne frowned in confusion, but responded in her normal cheery tone. "Of course. What's the address? I'll pack my bag and go straight away."

"Ah, well...it's a bit further afield than usual, Sister. I was actually going to offer to drive you there. Could you be ready in say, ten minutes?"

"Certainly, Doctor Turner. I shall see you shortly."

"Yes. Thank you, Sister. Goodbye." And with that, the line was cut off.

Staring at the receiver, Sister Julienne couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about the doctor's demeanor. She had noticed, well to be fair everyone had noticed, the strange tension between Doctor and Mrs. Turner over the last several weeks. She had hoped that Shelagh would confide in her, but as of the past few days she had barely heard from her. Julienne had so wanted to join them for the choir competition yesterday afternoon, but a complicated delivery in Lisbon buildings had called her away until nearly midnight. She had barely managed a three hour rest before the call to Lauds had sounded. She didn't even know if they had won. Making a mental note to ask Nurse Franklin later that morning, she headed to the clinical room and packed her bag quickly.

By the time she'd reached the foyer, she could hear the hum of Doctor Turner's car as he pulled up in front of the convent. She stepped out of the door as he exited the car.

"Good morning, Sister. I so appreciate your help this morning."

Taking a good look at him, Julienne was surprised. His clothing was askew, something that hadn't happened since his marriage to Shelagh earlier in the year. But he also looked years younger than she could ever remember seeing him, a light in his eyes and a dazzling smile on his face.

"Of course, Doctor Turner. Thank you for the ride, it's very kind of you." He reached for her medical bag and ushered her to the passenger side of the car, waiting until she was settled before moving to the driver's seat. "So where are we headed? I must ask, Doctor Turner if the patient is so far out of the district why they wouldn't be registered with their local clinic?"

Patrick didn't even try to hide the smile that was blooming across his face, but tried to school his features into some sense of decorum. He was never good at poker. He couldn't keep a straight face, and this morning he was failing miserably.

"This is a, um...a special patient, Sister. I would have done the examination myself, but I fear I'm a bit too close to the family."

Sister Julienne said nothing more as they made their way through Poplar. Within five minutes, however, she found herself in front of the Turner flat.

"I'm sorry, Sister. I forgot my bag. Do come in, Shelagh would love to see you." He was out of the car and moving around the bonnet to her before she could process her thoughts.

Something was definitely going on, but rather than question it, Sister Julienne allowed him to lead her into the house.

"Patrick? Is that you?" came a quiet lilt from the sitting room.

"Yes, Shelagh. We're back. I told you it wouldn't take too long at this time of morning." He had continued to speak as he walked down the hallway, stopping just outside the sitting room door and gesturing for Sister Julienne to go ahead of him. "After you, Sister." The grin on his face grew wider, if that were possible.

"Good morning, Shelagh. I hope I'm not dis-" Julienne froze mid sentence and stride as she caught sight of her former Sister.

Clad in her nightdress, hair loose around her shoulders and dressing gown cinched tight to ward off against the morning's chill, Shelagh sat on the couch holding a bundle of pink blankets and slowly rocked from sided to side.

"Good morning, Sister Julienne. I hope we're not taking you away from any pressing matters this morning, but we couldn't wait any longer to make introductions." Her voice was softer than normal, taking on a lightness so as not to disturb the baby in her arms.

"Sister, this is the patient you'll be tending to this morning." Doctor Turner smiled as he came up alongside his wife, brushing a hand over the baby's barely-there hair. "Excuse me, I'll go fetch your bag and make us all a cup of tea."

Shelagh was glowing, even more so than she had been on her wedding day, glowing with the glow of a new mother. Happiness radiated from her like the flame of a candle. She motioned to the space next to her and smiled as Sister Julienne sat down.

"Please excuse my appearance, Sister. It's been a long night."

Patrick made his way back into the sitting room, depositing Sister Julienne's bag on the table as he walked over to his wife and daughter, perching on the arm of the sofa next to them.

"Sister Julienne, we'd like you to meet our daughter." Shelagh smiled. "This, is Angela." Shelagh leaned towards her former Sister, gently handing over the sleeping newborn. Sister Julienne couldn't recall in that moment how many times over the past decade that they had passed a baby between them, but she knew without a doubt that the one she held now was by far the most precious.

"Oh, Shelagh..." Julienne exhaled, tears in her eyes. Looking down into the baby's face, her heart skipped a beat as the girl's eyes opened and stared back at her. "Congratulations to you both. She's beautiful. How are you feeling?" Julienne was filled with so many questions, but settled on the first that had come to her head.

"Thank you, Sister. We're a wee bit tired, but we're so thrilled to have her with us that it doesn't matter." Shelagh responded as she leaned back into her husband, subconsciously. "Timothy was so excited yesterday that he's still sleeping. He's besotted with her already."

Suddenly, the youngest in the room let out a sharp wail to remind everyone of her presence.

"She's going to need a feed in a minute." Shelagh began to stand up before her husband placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her. "I've got it ready, sweetheart. Just waiting on the kettle." He stood from the couch, then leaned down to kiss the crown of her head, whispering "Ask her."

Julienne, meanwhile, was too caught up in soothing the baby in her arms to notice the look on Shelagh's face. "Tell me, my dear, does this little beauty have a middle name or are you just going with Angela?"

Patrick caught his wife's eye as he moved from the kitchen carrying a tea tray and bottle of formula. Offering the bottle to the Sister, she tried to refuse half-heartedly but gave up within moments.

"Well, actually Sister, Patrick and I have been talking- and the answer to that question really depends on you."

Looking up confused, Sister Julienne could barely open her mouth before they cut her off.

"You see- we wanted to name her Angela Julienne Turner-" Patrick continued. "But only if-"

Shelagh spoke over him, turning her full body towards the nun. "Only if you would agree to be her Godmother."

Sister Julienne looked over at the Turner parents, smiling as she thought about all they had been through to get to this moment, the moment they had a child together. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt tears beginning to threaten her eyes at the beauty of it all, and how they wanted to include her in their happiness. She glanced back down at the recently fed newborn, her eyes dancing as she stared back at Julienne. "It would be my honor...my dear friends, I am so glad you've all found one another. May the Lord bless you all." She ran her finger down the baby's cheek and placed her back into Shelagh's arms as she made to stand up from the sofa. "Now, let's take a look and see how my goddaughter is doing, shall we?"


End file.
